1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to brush structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved backbrush assembly wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a shower wall and like to enhance brushing and cleaning of an individual's back during a showering procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various brush assemblies are provided in the prior art to enhance brushing and cleansing of an individual, such as utilized in a shower, bath and the like. Such structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,759 to Mesh wherein a backbrush device includes a plate mounted to a support wall, wherein the plate includes a series of rows of brush bristles directed outwardly from the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 to Kenner sets forth a shower wall back washer that is mounted to a shower wall, including a fiber-like covering, with a predetermined quantity of soap cakes mounted thereunder to enhance lathering and brushing of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,091 to Kiss wherein a brush assembly includes a plurality of elongate brushes mounted in a spaced relationship relative to a plate that in turn is mounted to a wall surface to facilitate brushing an individual's back and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,226 Morgan sets forth a "T" shaped cleaning and massaging device adapted for mounting on the walls of shower stalls for the washing and cleaning of an individual's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,362 to Walker provides a bathroom fixture, wherein a brush and sponge arrangement are mounted to a plate structure secured to a wall surface of a shower stall and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved backbrush assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.